Must be love
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Después de la última batalla con Voldemort, Hermione termina en la enfermeria y Harry tiene que poner en persepctiva sus sentimientos. ¿Logrará descubrir que significa que sus piernas se vuelvan de mantequilla y no pueda respirar cuando ve a Hermione?


Ya había publicado esta historia, pero los administradores la borraron porque uno de mis lectores vio que llevaba la letra de una canción y me "denunció" a los administradores y por consiguiente me borraron la historia, pero bueno, he quitado la canción y vuelvo a subir la historia y creo que ahora no infringe ninguna norma ni nada por el estilo.

Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción se titulaba "It must be love" de California Dreams.

IT MUST BE LOVE

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el último enfrentamiento contra Voldemort hace apenas tres semanas; por suerte no había muerto ninguno de los miembros de la Orden, pero la mayoría habían salido con heridas graves, los adultos habían sido llevados a San Mungo, y los adolescentes habían sido llevados a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Ron y él, milagrosamente, apenas habían recibido daño alguna, pero Hermione… ella era otra cosa, no sabía porqué, pero Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían centrado sus ataques a él y a ella principalmente, era como si su fueran su objetivo, y Hermione recibió una maldición que la mandó directamente a la enfermería, de donde, según Madame Pomfrey no saldría hasta dentro de tres días como mínimo. Hacia allí se dirigía en estos momentos, no sabia porqué, solo necesitaba verla.

Al entrar a la enfermería no dudó un segundo en dirigirse hacia la cama que ocupaba Hermione, pero no la encontró allí, dedució que quizá la enfermera le estaba realizando algunas pruebas, así que se sentó en la cama a esperarla.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, a los cinco minutos Hermione salía por la puerta de la sala de reconocimientos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry quiso levantarse pero no pudo; sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla, le costaba respirar, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente y cuando quiso hablar se dio cuenta que no podía, algo que últimamente le ocurría muy a menudo.

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh?- la voz de Hermione lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Harry cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y, al abrirlos fue capaz de enfrentar a Hermione de nuevo.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, tranquila. Solo quería verte. Ya sabes, para saber como te encuentras.

-Pues muy bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la noche más oscura- Madame Pomfrey dice que podré salir mañana ya que me recupero muy rápido.

-Eso es estupendo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a Harry y siguieron hablando durante muchas horas de temas variados.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Harry se despidió y puso rumbo al Gran Comedor. Como ya era costumbre en él, en el camino se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort ni la última batalla, esta vez pensaba en Hermione; sin saber como ni porque, se vio bailando junto a ella cerca del lago, paseando cogidos de la mano por Hogsmade… los murmullos y el ruido creciente que salía del Gran Comedor le obligaron a salir del sueño en el que se había sumergido.

Tan pronto como se sentó en su sitio fue atacado a preguntas por sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor que estaban muy interesados en saber donde se había metido toda la tarde y como se encontraba Hermione. Harry respondió a todas las preguntas que le hacían, pero cuando alguien le preguntó porque había tenido la necesidad de verla de repente, no supo que responder. Con la pregunta todavía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se retiró del Gran Comedor.

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, era tarde; estaba cayendo en un profundo estupor que lo llevaría rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente sintió unas cálidas y delicadas manos acariciando su cabello, las mismas que, posteriormente se dirigieron hacia su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos y finalmente sus manos. Harry siguió con la vista el brazo que sujetaba las manos para encontrarse con unos ojos del color del caramelo y el chocolate, una sonrisa llena de luz y vida y un cabello enmarañado pero suave enmarcando el rostro más hermosos y perfecto que jamás había visto. Sin saber como o porqué, empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Hermione, ella correspondió al acto, sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro, dos centímetros más y conseguirían su objetivo…

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y a unas velocidades que darían envidia al mismísimo Hogwarts Express. Su cerebro poco a poco empezó a funcionar y descubrió que todo lo que había ocurrido solo había sido un sueño, él jamás había estado a punto de besar a Hermione, sin embargo, no sabia porque quería hacerlo, porque solo pensaba en ella y porque últimamente le ocurría tan a menudo.

Al ponerse a pensar en esto, su cerebro le daba respuestas frías y lógicas, pero su corazón solo le respondía una palabra: Amor.

-No puede ser – susurró para si mismo – esto no puede ser verdad, no me puede ocurrir, no puedo estar enamorado de Hermione.

Harry intentaba auto convencerse, pero muy en el fondo sabia que era verdad. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Intentando olvidar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos recién descubiertos, se preparó para otro día de clase.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se quedó paralizado; Hermione se encontraba allí, sonriendo y preparada para otro día más.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia ella y, después de saludarla, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Por el camino Harry estaba como en una nube, cada vez que Hermione le sonreía tenia la sensación de tener cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y, cuando sorpresivamente, Hermione lo abrazó para darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho, sintió que podría volar sin usar una escoba.

Y otra vez volvía a preguntarse porque sentía eso, y otra vez solo obtenía una respuesta coherente: Estoy enamorado de Hermione.

Harry y Hermione aún seguían abrazados y Harry tuvo el impulso de besarla en medio del pasillo. Sin darse cuenta había acercado sus labios a los de Hermione, pero, a apenas medio centímetro de distancia paró y se separó.

No hicieron falta las palabras, la mirada de Hermione le preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo. Él no respondió de inmediato, se quedó como paralizado observando los ojos de Hermione mientras interiormente se prometía que antes del fin del día seria capaz de decirle lo que sentía, y, pese a sus propios deseos de permanecer abrazado a ella para siempre, se separó de Hermione.

Sin decir una palabra se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, se sentaron junto a sus compañeros para desayunar.

Durante el desayuno Harry no podía apartar la vista de Hermione, y era difícil pues se encontraba sentada a su lado y tenía que torcer la cabeza, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, especialmente los últimos dos meses, y ahora sabía porqué sentía lo que sentía.

Estaba enamorado de Hermione. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Estaba enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

No sabía como, no sabía cuando, solo sabía que había ocurrido, y, algo en su interior le decía que esta vez era real, que ella era la indicada.

Y, sin pensarlo mucho, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se giró hacia Hermione, le cogió una mano y la otra la puso sobre su mejilla, y acercó su rostro a la cara sonrojada de Hermione, tanto que podía distinguir perfectamente cada una de las pestañas de sus ojos, y, mientras se perdía en ellos, usó la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la chica para atraerla hacia él y, justo cuando sus labios se encontraban a medio centímetro, ambos cerraron los ojos y el mundo se detuvo por ellos.

Al contacto de sus labios una corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en sus estomagos y millones de fuegos artificiales estallaron a su alrededor.

Era un beso lleno de amor, pasión, deseo y ansias. Un beso que demostraba más sentimientos de los que ambos eran cosncientes; sus labios bailaban al ritmo de un lento vals mientras sus lenguas se movían al ritmo de un apasionada tango.

Los brazos de Hermione se dirigieron rápidamente a la nuca de Harry, y los de él no dudaron un segundo en dirigirse a su cintura.

Cuando se separaron minutos después, fueron cosncientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros de Gryffindor los miraban atónitos, a juego con las cara de las otras casas, pero en contraposición a la de los Slytherin que, empezando por Draco y terminado por Parkinson, mostraban caras de asco.

Ron tenia una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro a jeugo con la de Dumbledor, quién, además, les guiñaba un ojo, y Hágrid sonría como si le hubieran regalado un dragón, pero, extrañamente, no había ningún ruido, nadie hablaba, nadie cuchicheaba, nadie criticaba, parecía que había pasado un ángel, momento que aprovechó Harry para apoyar su frente en la de Hermione y con voz alta y clara decir: "Te amo"; frase con la que los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una gran sonrisa y se abrieron para responder: "Yo también te amo".

Acto seguido, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry para darle otro beso, pero esta vez, más apasionado que el anterior, y, justo en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos de júbilo, alegría y felicitaciones para la pareja.

Y entonces Harry supo que todo estaba bien y que no había error posible: estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Hermione, y ella le correspondia de igual modo.

Eso era el amor.

FIN


End file.
